My only salvation
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: ... is to sleep and have a happy dream. Series of drabbles about different characters' nightmares. Will contain spoilers. Set in canon, unless otherwise stated.
1. Run

_I'll start off with saying that I prefer writing nightmares in second point of view, but they are in no way interactive, so I'm not breaking the rules._

_I can't say how long they'll be but I doubt they'll get longer than 100 words each._

* * *

You have to run. You don't know why, but you know that you have to run.

You've been running for hours... Or maybe days. Maybe your whole life.

But you can't stop. As soon as you stop, it's over, it's over and he dies...

Wait, who's he? Why should you run for him?

He left you!

_He left you!_

Yet you clench your fists and keep running...

* * *

_What do you think this is about? I'd like to hear any interpretations and opinions_


	2. Happy birthday!

Mom loves you very much. Even if she had to shoot you.

Dad loves you very much. Even if you shiver when he holds a weapon.

Today is your birthday. You are with your two parents and four children.

The garden you are in is beautiful and the air is cool.

Everyone is laughing, but you can't join them.

You see something white at the end of the garden. It beckons you.

Nobody pays attention as you leave your family and follow the faint light.

Their laughter follows you deep into the garden, distorting, twisting into a maniacal sound.

The light leads you through thick trees, into a clearing.

The laughter fades.

The light dissipates, you are alone in the darkness.

The ground is moving. You look down at your feet. Lizards writhe around you in a circle.

You look around and there are no trees, only black sky.

You look down and the writhing mass is almost touching you.

You crouch and reach out to it.

You make contact and the mass pulls you in and they aren't lizards, they are centipedes and they consume you, get into every pore and crevice they can find,

You can't scream.

* * *

_This one is a bit more nightmarish, and it's more obvious who it's about.  
__Based on an actual nightmare I had a while ago, except the lizards were ants and the centipedes flying scorpions, but it was also quite symbolic for bad things/people in my life._

_As with the previous one, I'd love to hear your opinions and interpretations!_


	3. Decay

_Woo, first one with dialogue in it!_

_This one's fairly obvious too, I think._

* * *

You are holding him, you really are.

You are holding him tightly in your arms and he looks up at you and smiles gently.

Serene.

He is finally safe, in your arms, and you will protect him.

His face stays serene as he hisses viciously. **'Why didn't you stop me?'**

Hot drops fall on his face as you sob. 'I tried.'

**'You didn't try.'** He hisses and where your tears hit white skin gives way to red blood.

'I couldn't- I didn't want to hurt-'

**'You did nothing and left me to die.'**

Your tears keep falling on him and soon his face has no skin, you can see every single muscle and bone. His intact white eyes bore holes into you.

He reaches for your face but his flesh is melting, a red, rotting mass oozing off the bones. The smell of decay engulfs you. All is black for a moment.

When his phalanges touch your skin, you see again and he is a white frame in his black clothes, only the pool of rotting flesh around you signifying this skeleton you are holding once possessed life.

His still eyes haven't left you.

All falls quiet.


	4. Can't escape the flood?

You wake up in darkness. The wall in front of you lights up. A screen?

You stand up and walk towards it. You touch it and find it smooth, like glass.

The screen wall shifts from white to pitch black.

It paints a seaside landscape. The peaceful water glitters in the full moon.

The water starts receding and your dearest person walks up to the beach.

A young woman meets him there.

You know this scene. You know what will happen. You need to stop it.

You call out for your friend, but no sound leaves your throat.

As you keep trying to yell to him to run, the woman starts leading him towards the still receding water. You begin hitting the screen, but nothing reaches him.

He follows her.

As they draw closer to the water, she transforms. You can't see what she becomes but it is huge and lunges towards him. He hesitates a second before turning and running.

A wall of water rushes towards them. It swallows the monster, lingers just a bit before devouring your friend too.

You've given up on yelling, you hit the unbreakable screen even after your bones shatter and blood coats the wall, but it's all in vain.

The water drowns out all sound, and all is peaceful again.

* * *

_All of these are either about Kaneki or can be interpreted to be about him, god damn._


	5. Hunger

_Please go to ao3 to read the full thing, ff doesn't let me white out the text. I'm just posting this because it's a part of the fanfic._

* * *

Your world is sterile.

White and cold, hostile and painful.

All you see is tubes and syringes, all you hear is drips and beeps.

No voices, no music.

No movement, no relief.

And the hunger, the hunger eats you from inside.


End file.
